


The Death

by Moonscar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Confusion, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grave, Guilt, Guilt Complexe, Heavy Angst, Hurt Avengers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Survivor Guilt, This is about Stan Lee's death, happy-ish ending?, idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: They had all gathered around in a short moments notice, everyone cancelling on all plans without even a second thought. This was to important to miss.It didn't matter if they hadn't met him before, he had all helped them all become who they were today in his own way.





	The Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [殇逝](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620962) by [flyingmax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax)



They had all gathered around in a short moments notice, everyone cancelling on all plans without even a second thought. This was to important to miss.

It didn't matter if they hadn't met him before, he had helped them all become who they are today in his own way. 

Tony glanced down at the coffin laid out before him, his shades removed as he stared at the closed coffin, face blank to hide all emotions swirling around inside him right now. When he had met Stan, he had _wanted_ so badly to be mad at him, to blame him for everything he had put Tony through, for giving him such a shit father and child hood and everything above and inbetween. He just couldn't. 

If anything, Stan had been a friend that was there for him when need be, a kind heart and soul that was almost impossible to hate. Despite his efforts, Tony had grown attached to him, grown to become his friend and now.

They had all helped carry the coffin to the graveyard, insisting on the fact that they needed to do this. The family trailing close behind, or taking the cars to get there before them.

Steve looked down at the coffin, a stoic expression on his face similar to the one Tony was wearing, trying to not betray any emotions. He had already lost to many people now, so many soldiers and loved ones. Now he had witnessed another one dying of old age, simply because he would never be able to catch up with them... He gripped tighter and his lovers hand.

Loud sobbing was heard to the side, his daughter having suddenly broke when she saw it hovering above the 6 foot deep her father was about to be buried under. She hadn't shaken when she read her letter to the crowd of people gathered, but now it finally seemed to hit her. 

Why did we bury people like this? Haven't we always said that some people are even worst than dirt? Isn't it insulting to them? 

But now it only seemed appropriate, with the tree planted behind his grave, young and new. It would prove his legacy, how it had all started from nothing and he grew to so much to so many people. This tree would continue the grow. It would grow in his place, since he couldn't afford to do so anymore.

Bruce looked to the side, the sobs echoing in his ears. He had always held a slight disdain for the man, always keeping his distance. He was the reason he was this monster, why he had this monster inside him, why he couldn't seem to be the same person he used to be. Only now that the man was dead did he realize how much of a gift it was. It was because of this man that he had such a nice family, as disorganized as they were. He was the reason he had become who he was today. It saddened him to know he could never thank him, how he didn't realize the gift he was given until the man died.

Stan's brother stood next the daughter, wrapping his arms around her gently as he pulled her closer, hugging her as he looked on towards the grave, tears in his eyes as he stared on at the casket that held the man that he had grown up with, had always been family and always will be, even after his passing. 

Thor and Loki stood further away from the small crowd of people. They had never met the man, of course they knew of him though. They couldn't have ever imagined being as close to him as the Captain or Tony were though. Loki held a sour expression on his face, lips pursed and brows furrowed, his head held high even now. Right now it didn't matter if he was the god of lies and mischievous, his eyes and expression betraying everything he felt right now. He couldn't understand why this man was so special. Wasn't he the reason they had all suffered so much? Why he had to be born this way, in a life he never wanted? 

His thoughts ceased as his brother wrapped him in a surprisingly gentle hug. For once, he didn't push away, letting his head fall onto his brothers shoulder.

Natasha stood next to Clint, standing near it. She didn't know how to feel about any of this.  In a way, she was grateful for everything he had done, giving her the happy life she had now and how everything did seem to turn out fine in the end for her, considering how she thought she would never be able to have this in her life, to have this amazing make-shift family that she could turn to. At the same time though, it was because of him that the Red Room even happened, that her parents are dead. Yet again, no one goes through their life without incidence... She was just glad that he let her have some kind of closure, even if it's through his death.

The brother of Stan nodded once, giving the 'ok' to let the casket go down. Slowly, the casket started lowering down and eventually settling down, the small 'thunk' sound it made giving a sense of finality to this all, to show that his death was oh so very real.

For Peter, he felt numb, his mind almost blank as he stared at the hole that held the casket, his whole body feeling as though a couple hundred pounds were weighing him down. You would expect him to cry, ball his eyes out of show some kind of emotion with how emotive he usually was, but he had been in this position to many times at this point to be surprised. He had met Stan before, talked with him and joked around. He didn't have any hard feelings towards the man like some others did, or seemed to have held, most people now seemed to be contemplating that hatred. 

Peter tore his gaze away and looked around. This same graveyard held so many of his loved ones. It held Uncle Ben, Gwen, Harry, his mother and father and now Stan. This just proved the point that he was cursed. Everyone he seemed to love or befriend just fell in through the cracks to be buried 6 feet deep. 

Peter sent a fleeting glance towards Tony but didn't dare utter a word. What could he say? That he was sorry? That this was his fault? That he felt detached from reality? It was better to just not say anything and give a moment of silence for this wonderful man.

Peter was certain the next person that would be buried would be Tony, but he wouldn't say that, wouldn't mention it. It was something better left unsaid. Despite his numbness, he felt a sob tear through his throat. No one said a thing as tears poured down his cheeks, as he sobbed over this new death to add to his list, the death of a great man.

Slowly, people started trickling away, either with someone or on their own terms. 

Some stayed for hours, until night-time started to gaze upon them.

Then Tony and Steve stood alone, the moon hovering over them, Bucky and Peter standing by the entrance of the graveyard waiting for them.

If they both hugged that night, crying under the night sky before this grave, well, who could really blame them?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the 12th of November (Fuck AO3 where I lived it's still the 12th of November- XD )
> 
> I started writing this to commemorate Stan Lee's legacy and death. I know for a fact this fic doesn't even begin to do him justice, and I don't think any fic ever will. He did great things in his life and created this thing that we have all grown to love so much to this day. 
> 
> So Thank You Stan Lee, for the joy and tears you've brought us.


End file.
